


it's you

by Schriftstellerexcerpts



Series: tangled up in you [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schriftstellerexcerpts/pseuds/Schriftstellerexcerpts
Summary: “I will gladly spend the rest of my life proving to you that you are capable of loving and being loved,” Waverly says.“Is this a proposal?” Nicole asks, a smile on her face.“No,” Waverly says, a smile on her face as well. “I’m open for it, though, whenever you’re ready.”Nicole rubs her hands up and down Waverly’s arms. “I’d be the luckiest girl on this Earth to be able to marry you,” she says. “It’s just not the right time to get married right now.”“No pressure,” Waverly says. “I love you, Nicole.”





	it's you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, all. Welcome to my new series. I didn't want to give up the universe in "love it if we made it." It's too special to me. This series, we will tackle Waverly and Nicole's lives from when they were five, to their high school days, and to their life with kids. As always, enjoy and all feedback is welcome.

If Nicole has learned anything from being with Waverly Earp, it’s that being with her is easy and hard all jumbled into a beautiful, loving, and brilliant woman. They admitted their love to one another in high school, but Nicole was in love before then. Waverly, herself, was in love before then, too. Nicole was too scared of the absolute adoration she felt for Waverly and Waverly was in denial and acceptance and completeness all at once. Because Nicole has always been her better half, even when they weren’t on good terms.

Waverly has taught Nicole what love is. It’s pain and sorrow filled with laughter and good morning kisses. Waverly has completed her, hurt her, and challenged her. Their fights get so very terrible that Nicole has to leave or they get to the point where Waverly throws some clothes at Nicole and tells her to go and find somewhere else to stay. The good days, though, — the great ones — are filled with the two of them making out on the couch and whispering sweet nothings into each other’s ears.

The two of them have been together for two years, but in love for way more. Even when Nicole feels like walking out or calling it quits, she doesn’t because even though Waverly Earp can be hard to love, she is so damn easy to fall all in.

“We’re in love, aren’t we?” Waverly asks after Nicole kisses her on her forehead and pulls her to her chest.

Nicole smiles. “Baby, we’ve been in love for awhile now,” she points out.

“I know,” Waverly says, “but I just love thinking about it. You’re really my better half, you know that?”

“You’re mine, too,” Nicole says. “You always have been. Even when you stopped talking to me for that month in middle school, you were still my better half.”

Waverly rests her chin on Nicole’s chest. “I can’t believe how much in love with you I am,” she says.

Nicole tucks a strand of Waverly’s hair behind her ear. “You’re the love of my life, Waverly Earp,” she says.

Waverly traces random patterns on Nicole’s chest. “You stayed in Purgatory for me,” she says.

“I did,” Nicole says, nodding.

“You could’ve been a cop in Los Angeles,” Waverly says.

“There’s just one thing wrong with that,” Nicole says. “You weren’t gonna be there.”

“I would’ve moved with you,” Waverly says. “I even offered to move with you, but you said this is home.”

“It _is_ home,” Nicole confirms. “You’re my home,” she adds. “Our little circle of friends is my home. I couldn’t leave that behind and start a new life in Los Angeles.”

“We could still move away, you know?” Waverly says. “Wherever you want to go, we could go.”

“I want to stay here,” Nicole says. “You just started taking classes in the Big City and I’ve been a cop for the Purgatory P.D. for a year now. This is our home, baby. At least for as long as you want it to be.”

“Why do you always do that?” Waverly asks.

“Do what?” Nicole asks, furrowing her eyebrows.

“Talk to me like I’m the greatest thing to ever happen to you,” Waverly says. “You’re always putting me first and declaring your love for me like I’m going to leave you if you don’t.”

“You _are_ the greatest thing to ever happen to me,” Nicole tells Waverly. “Maybe a part of me is scared that you might leave me. Hell, I’ve felt that way since we first got together because I know I don’t deserve you. I like to tell you how much I love you because I don’t want you to ever forget it. I’ll love you until you tell me to stop and even then I’ll still love you.”

“You’re scared that I’m going to leave you?” Waverly asks.

Nicole shrugs. “A little bit of me has always thought that you might go back to Champ,” she admits.

“Baby, I would _never_ leave you and I would definitely never leave you for Champ freaking Hardy,” she tries to assure Nicole.

Nicole looks away.

“Hey,” Waverly beckons, grabbing the underside of Nicole’s chin and bringing her gaze back to meet her eyes. “Come here,” she says, grabbing Nicole’s hand and placing it over her heart. “This,” she says, “_this_ has always been yours. Even when I was with Champ, it was still yours.”

Nicole bites her lip in order to hold back the tears that are threatening to spill from her eyes. She tries to look away from Waverly, but Waverly won’t let her.

“Don’t hide from me,” Waverly practically whispers. “You can be vulnerable with me. You’re safe here in my arms, my sweet, sweet, love.”

Nicole lets the tears spill from her eyes and she makes no efforts to wipe them off. Instead, Waverly kisses them away. “I never thought I could love someone this much,” she tells Waverly. “When Shae told me she loved me and I couldn’t say it back, I just…” she trails off. “And when my mom left…I guess a part of me has always been cold and broken, you know? But you were always there, proving to me time and time again that I was capable of loving and being loved.”

“I will gladly spend the rest of my life proving to you that you are capable of loving and being loved,” Waverly says.

“Is this a proposal?” Nicole asks, a smile on her face.

“No,” Waverly says, a smile on her face as well. “I’m open for it, though, whenever you’re ready.”

Nicole rubs her hands up and down Waverly’s arms. “I’d be the luckiest girl on this Earth to be able to marry you,” she says. “It’s just not the right time to get married right now.”

“No pressure,” Waverly says. “I love you, Nicole.”

“I love you, too, baby,” Nicole says, but there’s more tears building up in her eyes. She takes a deep breath in, then blows it out. “I just…” she trails off, not sure how to word what she wants to say.

“It’s just what?” Waverly asks, panic in her voice.

Nicole’s eyes go wide and she shakes her head. “No,” she says. “_No_,” she says again. “Not _that_,” she assures Waverly. “I basically just told you that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Why would I break up with you?”

Waverly’s face softens, her fear fading into the night. She kisses Nicole’s chest. “What were you going to say?” She asks.

Nicole pushes her hair out of her face. “Sometimes our fights get so out of hand and…” she pauses, looking at Waverly to study her face. “And you kick me out for the night, sometimes two,” she continues. “Or three, when it’s really bad,” she adds. “Those night, those fights make me feel like you’re going to kick me out forever, you know?” She sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. “I mean, you’ve gotta admit that our fights get bad, Waves. There was even that one time where I reached for you to keep you from leaving during a fight and you thought I was going to hit you,” she says. “I would _never_ hit you, yet in that moment, you thought I would. I don’t know. I guess sometimes I just feel like you’d be better off without me.”

“Baby, I get mad because I care,” Waverly tells Nicole. “Those nights when I tell you to leave, I…” she stops. “Sometimes I just get so pissed at you, but I never, ever stop loving you or consider leaving you,” she says. “Don’t you ever think for one second that I would be better off without you. You complete me, Nicole Haught,” she tells her. “And I know that you would never hit me. We had this conversation, baby. Champ used to get…violent…during fights. And he hit me that one time at Mercedes party, remember?" 

Nicole snarls. “I wanna beat the hell out of that asshole for hurting you so much in the ways that he did,” she says.

Waverly massages the wrinkles on Nicole’s forehead until she sees Nicole’s face relax. “I think you beat him up enough in high school,” she says, a smile on her face. Nicole doesn’t say anything. “You always take such good care of me,” she says softly, leaning into kiss Nicole’s cheek. “You’re always so strong for me,” she adds, grabbing one of Nicole’s hands and putting it on her cheek. “I love the way you touch me, the way you kiss me,” she says, “like I’m the sweetest thing to ever walk this Earth.”

Nicole shrugs, her gotta-be-tough act coming on strong. “Someone’s gotta take care of you,” she says nonchalantly.

Waverly smiles. “And I love when you do that,” she says. “When you talk down on your actions because you gotta be Mrs. Tough all of the time. Wynonna’s not around, baby. You don’t have to put on an act for me.”

Nicole gives into her emotions then, more tears escaping her eyes. “You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I can’t believe that I get to fall asleep every night with you and wake up every morning to your sweet kisses,” she says.

“You make me so happy,” Waverly breathes out. “There’s never going to be anyone else for me, Nicole Haught. It’s you. It’s always been you.”

“How do you know that for sure?” Nicole asks. “Because there was a time when you loved Champ.”

“I never loved him,” Waverly tells Nicole. “I’ve always been in love with you.” To prove it, she gets off of the bed and walks over to the desk in the corner of the room. She starts to rummage through the drawers.

“What’re you doing?” Nicole asks, sitting up in bed. “Come back over here,” she practically begs. “You’re too far away.”

Waverly laughs softly. “Hold on, baby, I’m trying to find something,” she tells Nicole. When she finally finds what she’s searching for, she squeals in excitement. “Okay, here,” she says, opening the journal. “Read this.”

Nicole grabs the journal from Waverly and reads the passage.

_I saw Nicole with Shae again today. Ugh. I saw her kiss Shae and a part of me faded away because I’m supposed to be the girl she kisses. Sometimes I think that maybe she could feel the same way because of the way that she looks at me and the way that she takes care of me. She’s my best friend and I think I love her. No, I know I love her. Why is this so complicated? Why am I with Champ and why is she with Shae? We’re worlds apart, but we live in the same town and go to the same school. Maybe there’s never going to be more than friendship between us. Maybe neither of us will grow the courage to cross that line. That thought alone breaks my heart._

Nicole looks up at Waverly. “This was your freshman year of high school,” she says.

Waverly nods. “I wrote in that journal for my whole high school career, even after we got together.”

“I never knew…” Nicole pauses. “If I would’ve known…”

“I know, baby,” Waverly says. “Me, too.”

Nicole looks back down at the journal. She flips a few pages until she gets to Waverly’s junior year.

_I thought Nicole was going to kiss me today. She’s the only person who has ever seen the real me. I’m so in love with her. I want to break things off with Champ and just be with her. She’s been acting hella distant lately. The two of us need to have a conversation. I miss her. I just want her to hold me and kiss me and make love to me._

Nicole sets the journal down and gets off the bed. She walks over to Waverly and cups her cheeks. She takes a moment to just stare at the love of her life. Her beautiful eyes, her gorgeous smile, and her sweet soul. Everything Nicole could ever want is wrapped into one person. She leans in and kisses Waverly softly, putting all of the love and adoration she feels for the girl in front of her. Her hands fall to Waverly’s waist and Waverly’s tangle in her hair. No one’s ever kissed her like this. She pulls back. “I love holding you,” she tells Waverly. “It’s like your body was made to perfectly fit with mine. I love kissing you,” she says. “You kiss me so tenderly, like the two of us were destined to always kiss each other. When we make love, I can feel our souls tangling together because you’re my soulmate, my muse, the best of me.”

Waverly’s eyes well up. “I want to be Mrs. Waverly Haught,” she says.

“I want you to be Mrs. Waverly Haught, too,” Nicole says. “Just…give me time.”

Waverly leans in and kisses her. “I love being like this with you.”

“Me, too,” Nicole whispers. She kisses both of Waverly’s cheeks, her nose, her forehead, and then her lips. “You’re my favorite person in the whole, wide world, my love.”

Waverly smiles and buries her face into Nicole’s neck, her safe spot. “Besides Wynonna, right?” She asks.

“Huh?” Nicole questions, her hands rubbing up and down Waverly’s back.

Waverly lifts her head up, making eye contact with Nicole. “I’m your favorite person besides Wynonna, right? I mean, she’s your best friend.”

“Baby, you come before anyone else in my life,” Nicole tells her. “Wynonna _is_ my best friend and I’d do anything for her, but you come first. Wynonna would agree with me on that.”

“She would,” Waverly agrees. “She’s such a good sister.”

“And a damn good cop,” Nicole adds. “She impressed everyone at the academy. Even me.”

Waverly smiles. “You inspire her, you know?” She says.

Nicole looks away. “She didn’t become a cop because of me, Waves,” she says.

“Yes, she did,” Waverly says. “She came up to me before the two of you started the academy and told me that she wouldn’t have ever become a cop if it wasn’t for you. You encourage her, baby, and you inspire her to be better.”

Nicole shrugs, her front making a return. “She’s a good cop,” she says.

Waverly pats Nicole’s cheek and smiles. “She loves you, too, babe,” she says.

“I’ve gotta talk to you about something,” Nicole tells Waverly, pulling away from her. “I submitted an application to an online law school.”

Waverly furrows her eyebrows and stares at Nicole. Nicole’s waiting for her to start pacing because that’s what Waverly always does when she’s thinking about something. “It’s not too late to go to Los Angeles,” she finally says after a few beats too long. “You can reapply to UCLA and I can transfer there. They’d accept you in a moment. They love you there.”

Nicole shakes her head. “We just had this conversation, Waverly. _This_ is home,” she says.

“Nicole, I want you to have everything you’ve ever wanted,” Waverly tells her. “I know how much you want to become a lawyer, to follow in your dad’s footsteps, and I don’t want to be the one holding you back from doing so.”

“You’re not holding me back, Waverly,” Nicole says. “If anything, you’re encouraging me. I want to be better for you, for our future. I know I’m so much more than some local flatfoot, but I also don’t want to give that role up. This way, I get both. I can be a cop for a few more years, hopefully make detective, then pass the bar exam and become a lawyer. My dad already told me that I’m guaranteed a spot at his law firm when I pass the bar.”

Waverly can’t help but smile. “I’m so proud of you,” she says. “Would we move to the Big City when you pass the bar exam?”

Nicole shakes her head. “No,” she says, “Purgatory is always going to be home. I can work from home on some days and drive back and forth from the Big City, like my dad used to do. We’ll definitely move out of this apartment, though. I’m going to build you your dream house.”

“You are?” Waverly asks.

Nicole nods. “For sure,” she says. “I’ll make sure that it has three extra rooms. A guest bedroom and two rooms for our two kids.”

“We’re going to have two kids?” Waverly asks, a smile on her face. “I never knew that you wanted kids.”

“Of course I want kids with you,” Nicole says. “I want everything with you.”

“You amaze me, Nicole Haught,” Waverly says, reaching for Nicole.

Nicole wraps her arms around Waverly. “Dido,” she says.

“I wanna show you something else in my journal,” Waverly says, untangling herself from Nicole and walking over to their bed in order to grab her journal. She flips to the complete back of it and hands it to Nicole.

“Waverly Haught written over and over again,” Nicole observes, smiling. “All this time, you knew that you wanted to take my last name.”

“I don’t want a hyphen,” Waverly says. “I want everyone to call me ‘Mrs. Haught’ and I want them to know that I’m yours.”

Nicole sets the journal down on the desk. “I’ll make sure that everyone knows you’re mine and I’m yours, babe,” she tells Waverly. “I’ll shout it from every rooftop in Purgatory and declare my love for you in front of everyone at the grocery store.”

Waverly smiles. “You know, if anyone else were to ever tell me that, I’d know they were joking,” she says. “But when you say things like that to me, I know you’re serious.”

“I’m totally serious,” Nicole says. “What time do you have class tomorrow?”

“I’ve got a ten A.M. and a two o’clock class so I should be home by five,” Waverly tells Nicole. “Don’t forget we have that dinner with Jeremy and Robin tomorrow. You said you’d make steak.”

Nicole nods. “I didn’t forget, baby,” she says. “I was thinking I could drive up to the Big City and have lunch with you. I was going to go and see my dad anyway. Speaking of, my mom called last night. She wants to come for a visit.”

“Lunch sounds good, babe,” Waverly says. “When would she come and visit?”

Nicole shrugs. “She wants to come for Thanksgiving,” she says. “I can tell her no, though,” she offers. “I’m still…I just…we’re not one hundred percent yet.”

“Baby, I think that it would great if she came,” Waverly says, “but it’s up to you. I know it’s hard on you, but I also think that you should try to patch things up with her more.”

Nicole nods. “Yeah, you’re right,” she says. “Okay, I’ll tell her she can come for Thanksgiving. That gives us a few weeks to prepare.”

Waverly walks over to their bed and sits down on it. Nicole joins her. “I’m so tired,” she says. “Classes today were longer than usual.”

Nicole leans back against the headboard. “I know what you mean,” she says. “Work dragged on and on.”

Waverly covers herself up with the comforter. “It’s so cold,” she says.

Nicole gets up and goes to their closet. She pulls out another blanket and covers Waverly up with it. “Do you want another one?” She asks.

“Just you,” Waverly tells her. “My bonus blanket.”

Nicole smiles and gets under the covers. “I’ll gladly be your bonus blanket for the rest of eternity.”

Waverly pushes herself back into Nicole and she reaches behind her to grab Nicole’s hand. She wraps it around herself. “You keep me warm,” she says so softly that Nicole almost doesn’t hear it.

Nicole kisses the spot where Waverly’s neck and jaw meet. In this moment, she knows that forever with this woman could never be long enough. And when Waverly whispers “I love you,” into the cold of night, Nicole’s body fills with warmth because Waverly Earp’s love is all she could ever need. Her better half, her inspiration, the love of her life. Forever and ever and beyond even that.


End file.
